DC's Superman: The Man of Steel
DC's Superman: The Man of Steel is an cartoon series based on the DC Comics superhero, Superman, the series airs on Cartoon Network in 2017. Synopsis Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) Supporting Characters * Lois Lane (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Jason Spisak) * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Paul Eiding) * Martha Kent (Voiced by Susan Sullivan) * Perry White (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Dirk Armstrong (Voiced by Billy West) * Cat Grant (Voiced by Colleen Villard) * Professor Phineas Potter (Voiced by Tom Kane) * Ron Troupe (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Steve Lombard (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) * Lana Lang (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Lucy Lane (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Krpyto the Superdog (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Captain Maggie Saywer (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Jol-El (Voiced by Tim Daly) * Lara Lor-Van (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Eradicator (Voiced by David Kaye) * Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by David Kaye) * Inspector William Henderson (Voiced by Rino Romaro) * Peter Ross (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Chief Douglas Parker (Voiced by ) Other DC Heroes * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by ) * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by ) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by ) * Barry Allen/Flash (Voiced by ) * Orim/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by ) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by ) * * * * Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by D.C. Douglas) * Mercy Graves (Voiced by Kristy Hu) * Brainaic (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs) * General Zod (Voiced by Steven Weber) * Ursa (Voiced by ) * Non (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Faora Hu-Ul (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Rudy Jones/Parasite (Voiced by ) * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by ) * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by Seth Green) * Bizarro (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by Cree Summer) * Tyrell (Voiced by ) * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by Kari Wuhrer) * Joe Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by ) * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) * Bruno "Ugly" Manheim (Voiced by ) * Lobo (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) * Mongul (Voiced by Phil Morris) * Mongal (Voiced by ) * Russell Abernathy/Kryponite Man (Voiced by ) * Darkseid (Voiced by Keith David) * Kalibak (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Lord Satanus (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Lady Blaze (Voiced by Gina Torres) * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by ) * Doomsday (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by John de Lancie) * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Voiced by ) * Titano (Voiced by ) Other Villains * Joker (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Gray Griffin) * Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ) * Mick Rory/Heat Wave (Voiced by ) * James Jesse/Trickster (Voiced by ) * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard (Voiced by ) * George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang (Voiced by ) * Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper (Voiced by ) * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master (Voiced by ) * Lisa Snart/Golden Glider (Voiced by ) * Orm/Ocean Master (Voiced by ) * Black Manta (Voiced by ) * Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic (Voiced by ) * * * Episodes Season 1 Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy